Rarezas
by Willnira
Summary: No podía ser su novia porque el era un mujeriego empedernido. Y aparte sabía perfectamente que el no estaba interesaba en ella. InuKag


**Rarezas**

**Summary:**No podía ser su novia porque el era un mujeriego empedernido. Y aparte sabía perfectamente que el no estaba interesaba en ella. InuKag.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**ONE-SHOTS SEGUIDOS.**

"_Tu agresividad me conquista"_

El amor estaba en cualquier cajón y rincón, en la sangre de las personas y en los corazones de las amantes.

Su corazón y su tiempo estaban siendo desperdiciados en Inuyasha Taisho. Soltó un suspiro por quinta vez y apretó un poco su cuaderno, estaba un poco molesta no le entendía muy bien a la clase de matemáticas y aparte tenía atrás a Inuyasha el cual solo estaba jugando con su cabello, ella movió un poco su cabeza para indicarle que se detuviera pero el continuo agarrándolo y jugando con el.

Se volteo un poco para decirle que se detuviera y el se detuvo.

-Que amargada...-Murmuro el mientras ella rolaba sus ojos. Su mejor amiga Sango estaba durmiendo con un poco de saliva en su boca y ella simplemente la movió con fuerza, su amiga se despertó rápido y luego se volvió a acostar para voltear su cabeza de otro lado y dormir de manera más cómoda-

Inuyasha se recargo hacia delante y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Termine con mi novia-Murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella simplemente se hizo hacia delante para evitar escucharlo. El refunfuño un poco y pidió permiso para ir al baño-

Por eso estaba aun más irritada, porque el siempre llegaba con una grande sonrisa y decía que ya no tenía novia, después el se paseaba con una chica en su brazo y anunciaba que ya tenía una novia. Le dolía profundamente que el siempre anduviera entre tantas mujeres presumiendo que el podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera. No sabía lo que el quería y menos ella; Muchas veces lo descubrió viéndola y luego el se volteaba para hablar con sus amigos.

La primera vez que le dijo a su mejor amiga Sango que Inuyasha le gustaba y en el momento en que se le iba a confesar el simplemente anunció que tenía novia. Lloro con sus amigas y juntas vieron películas y comieron helado, eso fue cuando tenían quince años. El duro solamente una semana con esa muchacha y luego regreso a ella para decirle como eran amigos y muchas cosas más. Platicas tontas y el la abrazaba demasiado, eso hizo que ella se enamorara aun más. Posiblemente malinterpreto su relación y confundió el trato de amigos pero entonces justo cuando ella ya había aceptado ser simplemente su amiga, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha que se llamaba Miroku le dijo a Sango en confesión: _Me morí de ganas por besarla._ Y ahí fue cuando la incitaron a que se le confesara eso fue después de su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Así de fácil cambio su trato y se acercaron más en el sentido de amigos.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando el llego con más novias y ella se quedo sin poder confesarse.

El timbre del receso llego y ahí fue cuando sus amigas se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a ella.

-Amigas...-Llegó el diciendo mientras abrazaba a Kagome y a Ayame; Sus amigas eran divertidas y agradables, Sango tosió un poco y levanto su ceja un poco molesta de que el la interrumpiera-¿Quieren ir a jugar ping pong a mi casa?-Las chicas sonrieron y ella también lo hizo-Kagome...-Ella volteo a verlo sin ofenderse de que el la estuviera abrazando-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con una sonrisa creyendo que con eso podría conquistarlo. El sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes-

-No tengo novia-Y sonrió aun más con travesura mientras las chicas mordían sus labios y esperaban a que el se fuera-

-¡Lo sé! Llevas diciéndomelo desde la mañana ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Dijo ella un poco irritada mientras el fruncia su entrecejo, algo que Kagome amaba era la sonrisa de Inuyasha y sus hermosos ojos dorados. La sonrisa de Inuyasha era como la de un niño travieso-

-¡Amargada!-Y con decir eso se fue con sus amigos fingiendo que estaba ofendido; Las chicas salieron del salón y fueron a la cafetería-

-No entiendo a Inuyasha-Dijo Rin mientras las otras chicas asentían-

-Viene y te dice que no tiene novia y lo dice con una sonrisa... Me dan lastima sus novias-Dijo Sango mientras luego cubría su boca-¡Pero tu serías una excelente novia!-Y la alegría inundo a Kagome por breves minutos-

-Se nota que se gustan-Ayame siempre fue muy perspicaz para todos los asuntos de las personas, Kagome se encogió de hombros. Llevaba escuchando que le gustaba a Inuyasha desde hace tanto tiempo y ahora a sus diecisiete años nada ocurría entre los dos. Su desesperación estaba al borde del límite, simplemente se rió con ironía y decidió no entusiasmarse pero fue imposible-

-Siempre que escucho que termina con sus novias me siento tan feliz y luego presume a su siguiente novia y me siento horrible ¡Ya me tiene toda enferma!-Dijo de manera exagerada mientras sus amigas se reían; Por alguna razón pretendía que su siguiente novia si iba a durar. Su sentido ya se había ahogado entre tantas lágrimas que había derramado. Incluso los amigos de Inuyasha preguntaban si ellos dos eran novios, pero los dos reían y lo negaban. Tenían la amistad y la facilidad de decir que lo eran pero no podía porque el era demasiado mujeriego y jamás lo había escuchado decir que la quería. Así que simplemente eran ilusiones suyas y de sus amigas-

Y llegaron a la cafetería mientras saludaban a algunas personas que conocían, llegaron a la mesa y luego sus amigas fueron a comprar cosas. Ella le sonrió al mejor jugador de box de la escuela, un muchacho levemente alto con una excelente sonrisa.

Había tenido novios o mejor dicho amores de verano. De esa clase de novios que simplemente te gustan por días y después terminan, soltó un suspiro y noto como el llegaba y se acercaba. Se sintió un poco nerviosa, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas y luego llegó Inuyasha indicándole con la mirada que debía de retirarse.

El entusiasmo de Kagome desapareció y rolo sus ojos.

-No entiendo porque te tienen miedo-Murmuró mientras el reía y se le quedaba viendo a Kagome, ella parecía iniciar todas las conversaciones y a veces hablaba tantas torpezas que posiblemente creía que el no estaba interesado en ella por sus torpes platicas-

-¿Te hiciste algo hoy?-Ella lo miro confundida y luego recordó-

-¡Me saque la ceja! Después de tantos días... ¿Se ve bien?-Y movió sus cejas de una forma divertida haciendo que el se riera-

Le gustaba escuchar su sonrisa.

-Tu también te vez diferente-Y ella puso uno de sus dedos en su mentón, esos momentos en que los dos platicaban solos le fascinaban-

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó el con una grande sonrisa, Kagome asintió y le pego con sus dos manos en ambas mejillas haciendo que el riera un poco-

-¡Claro! No tienes novia-El se rió un poco y ella lo acompaño en su risa-

Sus amigos llegaron mientras comenzaban a reír y a decir como odiaban la escuela o como no podían esperar por graduarse. Algunos se iban a ir a otras ciudades a estudiar pero habían acordado que se iban a ver en vacaciones y que siempre iban a platicar diciendo todo lo que hacían.

En el tiempo simplemente se dedico a ver actuar a Inuyasha como tonto. Le provocaba mucha risa.

Le gustaría que alguien le dijera _con el rostro de ángel que tienes, mereces algo mejor que él._

Pero quien le aseguraría que el no era para ella.

Las demás clases fueron más animadas ya que Inuyasha no tenía novia. Pero le molesto que muchas chicas estaban detrás de el pidiéndole ser sus compañeras, el negó y la escogió a ella entre las tres chicas bonitas que se le habían acercado.

Sus clases comenzaron con Inuyasha en su campo de visión y terminaron con el también en sus ojos, subieron a ese carro convertible azul marino con brillo que el tenía mientras los otros se iban en la camioneta de Kouga o en otros carros. Ella iba escogiendo la canción mientras todos cantaban, Miroku y Shippou iban con ellos.

-Mándame cartas y uno que otro regalo, unos aretes o un vestido bordado...-Canto Kagome mientras le subía el volumen y movía de manera graciosa sus manos, hacia caras graciosas y sus dos amigos se entusiasmaron más al cantar-

-Kagome mi amor, Kagome mi amor...-Miroku siempre le hacía segundas en todo. Y su voz poco perfecta canto esa parte de la canción, Inuyasha los observaba por el retrovisor y le cambió rápido a la velocidad haciendo que el viento ondeara el hermoso y sedoso cabello negro de Kagome, sus otros dos amigos estaban tratando de encender sus cigarrillos una tarea muy difícil-

-Que triste es no poder estar cerca de ti y conformarme con la pulsera que recibí...-Shippou siempre fue un poco serio pero esa forma agradable de Kagome conquistaba a cualquiera. Y siendo claros el cantaba muy bien-

-Sigo pensando en tus ojos de cielo ¡Como quisiera una chamarra de cuero y pantalones para tener todo el juego!-Kagome canto con una voz de niña enamorada, en particular no le dedicaba esa canción a Inuyasha-

-Kagome mi amor, Kagome...Tus cartas día con día me...-Y justo en ese momento Inuyasha le había cambiado de estación a la radio. Pero el dejo terminar la parte de Kagome, la parte de Miroku la corto bruscamente-Eso no fue tan agradable...-Comentó Miroku mientras Kagome levantaba su ceja-

-¿No te gusta timbiriche?-Preguntó ella confundida mientras el sonreía-

-Claro que si, amo timbiriche...Pero no cuando ustedes cantan, ustedes apestan cantando...-Y fue tan cruel que hizo que los tres se indignaran-

-¡Yo gane un concurso de canto cuando era pequeña!-Miroku se rió y escupió el comentario que deseaba hacer-

-Todos saben que en los pueblos no saben cantar-Kagome fingió estar molesta mientras todos se reían de ella, era injusto pero de todas formas debió admitir que fue muy bueno el comentario de Miroku-Es broma te amo Kagome ¡Soy tu fan!-Kagome sonrió mientras Miroku le guiñaba el ojo y Shippou Inuyasha se rió y para que todos se asustaran movió violentamente el volante haciendo que todos gritaran y luego se rieran, Inuyasha grito como mujer y eso hizo reír a Kagome-

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Quieres morir o que?-Kagome rolo sus ojos mientras Shippou chocaba sus nudillos con los de ella-

-Sepa o no sepa cantar, Kagome es la onda-Dijo Shippou con su acento extraño mientras Kagome sonreía y le indicaba que era una ternura-

De su grupo de amigos Shippou era el menor de todos, tenía dieciséis años y por algunos números en su calificación y dinero de por medio el estaba en su mismo grado, Shippou era un genio y un niño lleno de hábitos, tomaba las clases con sus pies dobladas y arriba de la silla sin zapatos, tenía que traer dos borradores y dos lápices siempre en su lapicera. Lavaba sus manos antes de iniciar un examen, tomaba muchos litros de agua, respiraba siempre diez veces por la ventana antes de las clases...Tenía muchos hábitos raros pero cualquier persona los tenía.

Todos le tenían asco al hablarle pues les daba miedo que les abrazara y les tocara las nalgas, Inuyasha le pregunto una vez con ella '¿Eres gay?' el niño se rió y lo negó y admitió que en su familia todos demostraban sus sentimientos de una manera muy natural. A Inuyasha le agrado eso y lo invito a unirse a su _pandilla_. No eran idiotas tenían problemas en algunas materias como todos y para eso le pedían ayuda a Shippou.

-Hogar dulce hogar...-Dijo con sarcasmo Inuyasha, el saco las llaves de su puerta y abría con cuidado. Inuyasha era el niño rico, su papá era controlador aéreo y su mamá era contadora. Los demás llegaron después de doce minutos con bolsas de plástico que contenían alcohol y cigarros; La mesa de ping pong estaba colocada a lado de la alberca-

-¡YO JUEGO!-Gritó Kagome con una grande sonrisa mientras tomaba una pequeña raqueta y entonces Sango sonreía y tomaba la otra-

-¡SANGO VS. CUBA!-Anunció Kouga mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos, el adoraba decirle cuba porque como el país siempre estaba alejado y no formaba parte de ningún acuerdo entonces ellos creían que ella era como Cuba-

Y el partido comenzó un partido lleno de amistad.

Las dos se reían de su propia estupidez y ni siquiera estaban contando los puntos.

-¡Y metió punto Kagome, así que bye a las dos!-Inuyasha se acerco simplemente para quitarle la pequeña raqueta y jugar contra Kouga. Los dos eran muy buenos jugadores-

-¡POSE, POSE!-Le gritó Kagome a Inuyasha mientras el le indicaba que se esperara y ahí fue cuando Inuyasha giro y golpeo la pelota haciendo que los chicos se rieran-

Hojo y Miroku estaban jugando golf sin una pelota, Hojo le estaba indicando como jugar a Miroku.

-Y se pone así...-Hojo tomo el palo de golf y se puso en pose, Miroku estaba cerca observando deseando aprender como lanzar una pelota de golf con un palo de número ocho. Y Hojo giro un poco su cadera y lanzo...Lanzo directo a la boca de Miroku-

-Te pasaste de vergas pinche Hojo...-Y para empezar estaba pronunciando todo mal, escupió sangre un poco. Hojo se rió junto con todos mientras Sango preocupada iba a revisarle, Kagome decidió beber una cerveza y fumar un cigarrillo-

**---**

Y ahí estaba caminando con por los pasillos de la escuela, había amanecido de malas. Posiblemente era eso llamado _pre-menstruación._ Odiaba la menstruación, no le gustaba tener que andarse cambiando de kótex y tener una hemorragia todo el día; Estaba un poco revuelta en esos días. Se deprimía y sus emociones la dominaban. Y sabía perfectamente que iba a estar en sus días por ese malestar en su estomago.

Camino con su bolso/mochila arrastrada por los pasillos, le dolía un poco la espalda y se sentía la mujer más obesa del planeta.

El contacto con el ser humano en esos días le resultaba demasiado enfadoso. Llegó tarde, tomo asiento y se cruzo de brazos. No saco sus cuadernos o sus libros y miro directamente a los ojos a la profesora.

-Parece que alguien se quedo con la sabana pegada a su cuerpo-Dijo de broma el profesor, Kagome simplemente levanto su ceja y negó-

-No...-Dijo sinceramente mientras todos veían la forma en que ella contestaba. Era demasiado raro en Kagome contestar de esa forma-Me dieron de desayunar ¡Todo el mundo sabe que yo no desayuno!-Y entonces se dejo caer en la paleta del escritorio, odiaba las excusas pero guardo silencio y decidió escuchar la clase. Odiaba amanecer de malas, fue la primera en levantarse y soltó un suspiro-

Ese suspiro significaba que sentía haber amanecido de malas. Fue la más lenta en deportes, con los niños viéndolas. Tuvo que jugar y los chicos estaban aplaudiendo aunque su profesor los estaba corriendo de qué observaran a las chicas, las chicas estaban en el deporte de vóley, Kikyou se veía hermosa con ese short pequeño y blanco. Ella parecía un adefesio que iba a reventar la falda.

-Kikyou me dijo que Inuyasha es tan puto que algún día va a terminar con alguna enfermedad-Kagome se giro para ver como hablaban mal de su amor y miró a Kikyou la cual estaba sonriendo y coqueteándole a Inuyasha-

-¿Y que más dijo?-Pregunto de manera amable Kagome mientras las chicas veían como Sango iba por el balón-

-Que también era un idiota si el creía que ella iba a andar con el...Y si llegaban a andar ella lo iba a destrozar-Kagome se cruzo de brazos y entonces decidió cambiarse de equipo. Una de las amigas de Kikyou se fue en su lugar y entonces Sango conto-

-Si alguien se entera de todo lo que has andado diciendo de Inuyasha-Dijo una muchacha mientras Kikyou se reía-

-No he dicho ninguna mentira es un puto y Kagome me va a apoyar ¿Verdad?-Y ahí fue cuando Kagome perdió cualquier rastro de control-

-¡NO!-Gritó Kagome mientras la señalaba y entonces se cruzaba de brazos-No te permito que hables mal de mi amigo-Le dijo mientras Kikyou hacia ese rostro que tanto le molestaba a Kagome-

-Digo la verdad-Dijo mientras Kagome levantaba su ceja y entonces Kikyou comenzaba a decir aun más cosas que eran puras mentiras. Y ahí fue cuando Kagome estallo y la empujo y luego comenzó la pelea del día-

Kagome le gano por supuesto, termino sacándole la esponja del sostén, le arranco cabello y aunque ella también termino con un pésimo peinado. La profesora llego para separarlas y entonces Kagome noto como Kikyou estaba llorando.

-¡Y NO VUELVAS A HABLAR MAL DE LA GENTE! ZORRA NINFOMANA-Le gritó Kagome mientras la profesora se la llevaba a la dirección y todos comenzaban a reírse de lo que ella iba gritando, Sango simplemente escucho como Kikyou había hablado mal de Inuyasha y como fue de qué Kikyou termino así-

En cuanto ella salió de la oficina del director con una suspensión, Inuyasha fue el que entro.

En receso Kagome simplemente se sentó con sus amigos.

-¿Por qué te peleaste?-Preguntó Shippou mientras Inuyasha comía sin algún problema-

-De seguro Kikyou le robo su maquillaje ¡Cosas de chicas!-Posiblemente ese era el momento de no iniciar una pelea. Todos dejaron de hablar y vieron como Kagome le pego un codazo-

-Tal vez si tu dejaras de andar detrás de las mujeres como un perro caliente yo no tendría que andarte defendiendo de las chicas ¿Has escuchado lo que ellas dicen de ti?-Kagome siempre fue muy autentica al momento de hablar, todos simplemente decidieron mirarse deseando detener esa pelea. Las peleas entre esos dos casi nunca se daban y era el peor momento para que ellos dos iniciar una pelea. El estaba confundido, simplemente había dicho una broma-¡Así es! Te defendí de Kikyou porque ella andaba diciendo que eras un puto ¡Y creo que tiene razón! ¡MADURA!-Dijo mientras se levantaba para ir al baño, ahora ella deseaba ir a vomitar lo que había comido. No sabía porque no había dejado de hablar pero ya había necesitado decirle eso-

-¡NO PEDI QUE ME DEFENDIERAS!-Le gritó el mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos y entonces el se levanto para ir a seguirla. En el pasillo la detuvo por el brazo y ella simplemente desconcertada lo miro-¡Y yo no soy un puto!-Ella simplemente lo empujo y se cruzo de brazos-

-¿Y como se le llama a todas las novias que has tenido? ¡Ah espera no me digas! Amor a primera vista-Y ella era tan irónica que daba un poco de risa-

-Por eso no tienes novio... Eres muy santurrona ¿Sabes que es lo que dicen de ti?-Ella quería que el se detuviera, no deseaba escuchar lo que decían de ella-Que eres muy niña buena para todos ¡Y que en realidad no eres atractiva!-Ella le dio una bofetada y se fue con lágrimas en sus ojos corriendo para ir al baño. Definitivamente deseaba irse a casa-

Y las chicas odiaban a Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome y yo no nos hablamos en estos momentos!-Le informo a sus amigos mientras todos cerraban sus braguetas. Shippou fue el único que se lavo las manos y los demás se las limpiaron en su pantalón-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Kouga mientras olía sus manos y decidía lavárselas-

-No seas cerdo...-Dijo Miroku mientras le daba un codazo y luego le agarraba las mejillas a Inuyasha, todos se rieron y después de agarrarse el rostro con sus manos sucias accedieron a lavarse las manos y los rostros-

-Discutimos un poco y me dio una bofetada-Y todo lo que Inuyasha estaba diciendo lo hacía con indignación-

-¡Oh no el rostro!-Dijo Miroku mientras salían del baño detrás de ellos se podía ver a un niño gordo que salía del baño con su cabeza mojada y llorando mientras miraba feo a los muchachos-

-¡Exacto! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella tiene que disculparse-Aseguro mientras Shippou iba corriendo a su clase de historia y luego los tres veían llegar a Bankotsu-

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó mientras los cuatro iban caminando hacia la siguiente clase que era física, Bankotsu estaba en esa clase junto con Kouga pero Miroku estaba en filosofía con Sango. Y le explicaron lo que sucedió con Kagome a Bankotsu-

-¡Oh, no el rostro!-Dijo mientras todos asentían totalmente de acuerdo-Eso es una grosería es como decir _vete al diablo, hijo de perra_-Todos asintieron totalmente de acuerdo-

-¡Exacto! Es bueno saber que están de mi lado-Dijo el mientras todos asentían y decidían darse un abrazo de grupo-¡Y ahora me ignora! ¿Pueden creerlo?-A veces los hombres no se fijaban mucho en el contexto más bien en las acciones-

-Necesitas agarrarla y decirle _mujer, no puedes andar abofeteándome_-Kouga hizo la voz de algún hombre pervertido y todos comenzaron a reírse-

-Ah gracias chicos...-Dijo mientras veían como las chicas pasaban a sus lados ignorándolos un poco-

-El otro día hable a tu casa Bankotsu...Y me contesto tu mamá y le dije ¿Señora iría a una cita conmigo? Y me dijo que no podía por algo de sus derechos y no se que...Me hizo reír-Dijo Inuyasha mientras todos sonreían-

-Mi mamá es graciosa-aseguro Bankotsu mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta que Bankotsu se detenía en la entrada del salón de enfrente-

-Tu mamá es hermosa-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Bankotsu dejaba de sonreír-

-Me iré al lado de Kagome, tu no checas si la mamá de uno de tus amigos es bonita o no...¿Qué onda contigo idiota?-Y al momento en que el profesor les indicaba que entraran su pequeña platica varonil termino-

Ya le habían dicho sus amigas. La mayoría de los hombres piensa con el pito, y el colmo fue que les toco estar a los dos en el equipo de arte. Los dos tenían que dibujarse a ellos mismos de forma en que algo los representara.

-Ocupo la pintura roja-Dijo Kagome mientras estiraba su mano y el simplemente le daba el bote vació, Kagome simplemente le aventó el bote y el se rió ante esa agresividad de Kagome; Cuando ella se levanto ella le pinto la mejilla de color negro, y cuando ella paso para regresar a sentarse el se encargo de ponerle pintura al asiento así que cuando Kagome se levanto tenía una mancha negra en la falda-

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes?-Preguntó la profesora mientras los dos enseñaban sus trabajos, todos guardaron silencio o apresuraban el movimiento del pincel para acabar rápido-

-Dibuje una guitarra porque al parecer a Inuyasha le gusta que _todas lo toquen_-Un golpe muy bajo, Inuyasha simplemente rolo sus ojos y la profesora no entendió muy bien el comentario de Kagome pero las amigas de ella se estaban riendo-

-Yo dibuje herpes...Porque a Kagome nadie se le acerca porque le tienen asco ¿Escuchaste? ¡TODOS TE TIENEN ASCO!-Kagome gruño un poco y estampo su trabajo en la cabeza de Inuyasha. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por lo que habían escuchado y Kagome simplemente pidió permiso para irse a lavar las manos-

Eso significaba la guerra.

De ahora en adelante Inuyasha era su peor enemigo. Y su pelea duro varios días. Cada vez que se veían en el pasillo ella volteaba su rostro y continuaba hablando con ese muchacho agradable que siempre tuvo miedo de acercársele por temor a Inuyasha.

Y en su grupo faltaba la risa de esos comentarios idiotas de Kagome.

-Odio esto-Dijo Miroku un poco histérico mientras todos soltaban un suspiro-¡Inuyasha no es Inuyasha y Kagome se junta con ese raro!-Todos asintieron y miraron feo a Inuyasha-

-¡¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha?! ¡Kagome no da asco! Y si yo fuera ella te abofetearía mil veces-Dijo Kouga mientras Bankotsu lo miraba feo y le pegaba un puñetazo en el brazo-

-Todos son tan raros... ¡Ve esto! Le estoy sumergiendo mal la cara ¿Vez lo que provocas, idiota?-Dijo Bankotsu mientras le bajaba al baño con la cara de un gordo dentro del excusado, ni siquiera les daba risa el molestar a todos-

Inuyasha murmuro una maldición y noto que ni siquiera disfrutaba el tener una novia, cada vez que Kagome se paseaba por el pasillo el tenía que abrazarla y luego cuando Kagome desaparecía de su vista la alejaba de el como si tuviera alguna enfermedad.

Y después de dos semanas de pelea. El llego totalmente entusiasmado porque iba a haber un concierto que tanto había esperado, llego a su salón y noto que se iba a acercar a Kagome para darle la noticia pero noto que no le hablaba así que cuando ella se giro ara ver quien estaba detrás de ella, el tuvo que pretender que estaba hablando con Kouga.

-Es bueno que hablemos, como amigos...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kouga masticaba su goma de mascar y luego sacaba su iPod para ponerle pausa y lo miraba confundido-

-¿Dijiste algo?-Preguntó Kouga mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos y el simplemente murmuraba algo-No me culpes Ayame anda con eso de la menstruación y anda peor que una embarazada con antojos... ¡Ugh! Odio que ande en sus días le digo que tiene unas piernas y me dice que esta gorda, le digo que las chichis se le ven grande y me dice que esta gorda...Le digo que Sid el de sex pistols es mi héroe y me dice que no porque esta muerto y se pone a llorar...-Kouga hablaba con escalofríos en su rostro e Inuyasha simplemente levantaba su ceja-

Oficialmente Inuyasha no tenía con quien hablar. A veces cuando quería ir al cine Kagome siempre lo acompañaba, cuando el quería jugar ping pong siempre Kagome decía que si y juntaba a todos.

Odiaba admitirlo pero la extrañaba, Kagome siempre le decía lo que había tarea y ahora no tenía a nadie que le dijera la tarea. Kagome le podía decir: tienes mocos, límpiate. Ahora el tenía que verse discretamente para saber si tenía mocos o no.

Kagome era todo lo contrario, tenía que reprimir sus sentimientos y evitar enviarle esas ondas de _estoy totalmente enamorada de ti_. Se estaba volviendo loca deseaba ser su amiga de nuevo pero la verdad es que no quería ni verlo. En el receso había explicado que no deseaba tener contacto con un ser humano que se creía lo mejor del mundo y que le tenía asco. Pero la verdad es que su vida apestaba sin Inuyasha.

Tal vez había sido estúpida...No, definitivamente el estúpido había sido el por decirle que ella era asquerosa.

Temía que el no fuera a decirle perdón. Mordió sus labios y decidió esperar.

**---**

Odiaba que en la televisión todos tuvieran una pareja. Y entonces entro la sirvienta a su cuarto con un rostro de preocupación, detrás de ella estaba Inuyasha con un grande ramo de flores de todos los colores y todas las formas, ella simplemente frunció su entrecejo y se levanto para anunciarle a la sirvienta que podía retirarse.

-¡Perdóname! Argg...Te extraño Kagome-Y si lucia con culpa por todo lo que había dicho y hecho, el dio varios pasos y ella simplemente se cruzo de brazos-...Y no quiero que ese tipo raro se te acerque ¡No me da placer meterle el rostro al excusado a Ginta! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Y no he podido tener sexo porque veo tu cara! ¡Tu cara!-Y el estaba un poco alterado al hablar-¡Solo pensó en ti! Lamento haberte dicho lo que te dije, soy un idiota...No me da risa cuando escucho cantar a Miroku canciones de timbiriche, ¡Me he cortado la barba con el rastrillo por pensar en ti!-El se estaba quejando mucho y estaba diciendo en todo lo que apestaba-No hago mis tareas porque nadie me lo recuerda, perdí a mi mejor amiga y...lamento haberte ofendido ¡No das asco! Yo doy asco...-Ella simplemente se aventó a abrazarlo y el accedió a abrazarla, el aroma que tanto extrañaba de Kagome estaba en su nariz-

-¡Lo sé! Sentí que me iba a morir sin hablarte-Y entonces el miro los labios de Kagome y la beso-

Y ella acepto el beso, los dos se levantaron un poco nerviosos y entonces ella tosió nerviosa.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Preguntó el mientras ella nerviosa se sonrojaba y asentía-Esto es para ti...Ya se que te las comes pero...No me importa-Ella asintió y acepto las flores, ellos no regalaban flores porque siempre decían que ellas se las comían. Y aparte de que les daba vergüenza comprar flores para sus amigas, el la abrazo y la beso aun más-

No era un sueño el hecho de que el la estaba besando.

Al día siguiente los dos llegaron tomándose de las manos y gritando que eran novios, a los dos los suspendieron otra vez por haber escrito tonteras de cada uno en los exámenes.

Y usaron ese día de suspensión para irse a una cita.

Ella se encargo de abrazarlo para asegurarse de que no era ilusión, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y el le regreso el abrazo para besarle el cuello.

Posiblemente el no iba a saber desde hace cuanto ella deseaba estar cerca de el. Es que ellos pertenecían entre ellos, allí en su ciudad y en otra. Se besaban, se peleaban y se reían de ellos mismos.

Pero no eran nada si no estaban juntos, eso estaba demasiado claro para los dos.

Así que por siempre iban a estar juntos o al menos siempre y cuando ellos se portaran bien.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Semana santa. OMG!

Amo semana santa en Mazatlán, los muchachos compran alcohol con la policía enfrente pisteando. No hay reglas no hay nada. (HAHAHAHA ES MI AÑO! ;D)

**Dejen reviews.**

"_nada sorprende ya en este lugar"_

By: willnira.


End file.
